Las alas de un dragón peligrando están
by G Haddocky
Summary: El se fue, jamás volverá y eso conlleva a que sus alas peligraran. La historia fue hace un tiempo atrás; cuando humano y dragón sintieron algo llamado amor, un juicio de ideas sus vidas destruyo.


Toothless es el ultimo dragón de su especie y posiblemente dejaría de ser el ultimo debido a que estaba herido, momentos atrás tubo una pelea con un Látigo Afilado y salió lastimado en el enfrentamiento; esta sólo, mal herido y sin consuelo; sólo pensaba en morir, solamente vago, no tenia a donde ir, llego a una isla y se transformo en sus semejante: un humano, a excepción de que solamente traía puesto un pantalón dejando expuesto su bien trabajado abdomen.

Estando en la seguridad de esa isla, y en una forma que no resulta amenazante, se dio tiempo de ver que tan grave era su herida; grave, solamente la podía describir con eso.

Tenia varias marcas de las garras de ese maldito dragón en su rostro y brazos, una quemadura algo grave en su antebrazo izquierdo junto con unos zarpazos pero la más grave era una en su abdomen bajo, tenia una púa incrustada, no dejaba de sangrar; con mucho dolor caminaba sin compañía alguna por el bosque, orando que alguien le terminara de matar. ¿Para que sigo viviendo si estoy en este estado?, era lo que se preguntaba.

Con dolor se aproximo a un pequeño riachuelo, arrodillándose para poder tomar agua con ambas manos y beberla; vio como un niño se le aproximaba, cuando lo tuvo más de cerca se dio cuenta que era miembro de la especie de humanos qué ha dado caza a todos los de su especie desde tiempo atrás.

Toothless, con dificultad se levanto, era mejor irse y morir de forma digna a que ser asesinado por esa patética imitación de humano.

—¿A dónde vas?, te puedo ayudar—decía el joven mientras se acercó a el contrario. Sin saber, acepto dicha ayuda.

El chico le llevo a la aldea, en el transcurso le dijo que se llama Hiccup, que era el hijo del jefe de la aldea y que también era aprendiz de herrero y de curandero.

Estando en la aldea, todos los habitantes volteaban a verlos, unos de forma disimulada y otros de forma menos discreta; aunque Toothless aparentaba ser un humano, sus sentidos de la vista, oído, olfato y gusto eran superiores al de los humanos así que escuchaba claramente lo que decían los demás.

"¿Quién es ese?, ¿Por qué estará así de mal herido?, Hiccup siempre quiere salvar a aquellos que ya no pueden ser salvados; Hiccup solamente pierde el tiempo, ese hombre no tiene salvación alguna". Con esos comentarios, Toothless comprobó que dar aliento a sobrevivir no es lo mejor que pueden hacer los humanos.

Algunos sintieron lastima, no solo por las intenciones nobles de heredero, también por el desconocido, así que varios de esos algunos decidieron ayudarle llevando al herido con la maestra curandera.

Estando ahí, la maestra curandera (o como muchos la llaman: vieja bruja) e Hiccup iniciaron a atender a el herido.

—Hiccup, con mucho cuidado; retira la púa de Látigo Afilado, al parecer, el joven se enfrentó a un dragón y resulto herido. Lo bueno es que lo encontraste; hubiera muerto si no se le atendía en menos de 5 horas; limpia las heridas en lo que preparo un empaste para la quemadura de su antebrazo, después coloca lo del frasco que esta a tu derecha en las marcas de zarpazos.

Hiccup comenzó a realizar todo lo que la vieja bruja (como varios aldeanos le llamaban), cuando termino, vio a ese guerrero foráneo, respiraba algo agitado y se quejaba del dolor que le causaba la herida de la púa.

—Le prepararé un brebaje anestésico para tratar de eliminar… el dolor que al parecer es muy intenso.

—Gothi, creo que tuvo un enfrentamiento con un Látigo Afilado, la púa corresponde a un dragón de esa especie y…

—Y esa es otra prueba de lo que dice tu padre; los dragones son peligrosos. Por eso, dentro de poco iniciarás a entrenar en el ruedo para matarlos . Solamente espero y que no salgas tan herido, tener otro aprendiz igual a ti me será difícil de encontrar.

Hiccup solamente guardo silencio, volteo a ver a ese desconocido y regreso a atenderle, ¿Quién eres y de donde saliste?, era lo que Hiccup se preguntaba; seguía observando el rostro del moreno; "aunque tiene estas heridas en su rostro, es muy atractivo; su abdomen marcado y…", Hiccup, al darse cuenta en lo que pensaba; solamente se sonrojo.

Los días pasaron, y al parecer el foráneo se recuperaba rápido de todas esas heridas.

—¿Dónde… estoy?—pregunto Toothless al despertar.

—Estas en Berk, estuviste inconsciente por mucho tiempo; la maestra curandera llego a pensar que ya habías muerto, pero yo siempre la convencí de que siguiéramos cuidándote. Eres afortunado, no todos sobreviven de una pelea contra un Látigo Afilado.

—Yo… no se que decir; creo que un gracias por cuidarme seria poco. Por cierto, me llamo… Praxedes—Si Toothless le decía su verdadero nombre, tal vez y lo vería raro.

—Un gusto, mi nombre es Hiccup; te lo había dicho cuando veníamos para acá el día en que te encontré pero creo que pudiste haberlo olvidado por el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente. Por cierto, te traje ropa limpia; preguntaría el porque solo traes pantalón pero no quiero saber la respuesta.

Toothless solamente sonrió por lo dicho, tomo la ropa que estaba en una silla al lado de donde el estaba; iba a ponérsela cuando vio que Hiccup salió de la habitación, con lo poco que alcanzo a ver en el rostro de el menor fue que estaba sonrojado.

Minutos después, Hiccup volvió a entrar. Los días pasaron y Toothless pudo al fin retirarse de la casa de la vieja bruja (supo que los aldeanos le decían así a la curandera gracias a el pequeño pecoso).

De los momentos que tenían juntos de convivencia, humano y dragón se comenzaron a enamorar; no lo saben pero cargan un pecado mortal y sin duda; ninguno de los dos clanes les perdonara.

Los meses pasaron como si nada; los padres de Hiccup sabían que el era amigo de Praxedes, pero no sabían nada de ese amor que su hijo comenzaba a sentir por el mayor. Determinado día, antes de la migración de dragones; Hiccup y Toothless, en donde el humano conoció al dragón; se dieron su primer beso, algo torpe por parte de ambos pero lindo e inocente.

Pero, un determinado día, Toothless simplemente se fue; no quería que su amado pecas supiera la verdad. "El enemigo de tu pueblo se oculta en mi, no quiero que descubras mi verdadero ser; lo nuestro es un amor prohibido, juntos nunca estarás humanos y dragones, eso es algo imperdonable"

Una determinada luna llena; Hiccup se encontraba en su habitación, solo él en casa… otra vez, su padre había salido nuevamente para ver si lograban encontrar el nido de los dragones (cosa a la cual varios ya daban como caso perdido) y su madre salió a una expedición para traer plantas medicinales. En eso, escucho que llamaban en la puerta que daba al bosque, al salir y ver quien era; dejo entrar a Praxedes, ahora sin miedo alguno, le beso en los labios al cual, el moreno le respondió gustoso.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que te habías ido para siempre—pregunto Hiccup al separarse del contrario mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del contrario.

—No podía más; necesitaba verte—le respondió—déjame ver tu dulce mirada—le decía mientras levantaba la vista del menor.

En realidad, mientras Toothless volaba sin rumbo alguno intentando olvidar a su amor, se dio cuenta que le era difícil, así que decidió regresar por su pequeño y renunciar a sus alas, si solo así podía estar con su amor no lo consideraba sacrificio.

Algo había en la mirada de Praxedes, quizá ternura; lo que causo que Hiccup se enamorara.

Volvieron a besarse, besos que iban subiendo de intensidad; de alguna u otra forma, Hiccup logro guiar al mayor a su habitación; estando en ese lugar, Toothless comenzó a besar las mejillas sonrojadas, el cuello y la parte descubierta del pecho de su amado.

Hiccup, debido a las sensaciones del momento; no se dio cuenta en que momento ya estaba en su cama, con su torso desnudo y con el mayor arriba de él, sin su remera, besándole el cuello. Cuando se separaron del beso, Haddock se percato a donde iba a parar todo eso y estaba seguro de querer continuar, amaba tanto a Praxedes que estaba dispuesto a entregarle su corazón y su cuerpo solo a el. Tampoco es que no quisiera hablar al respecto de que estaba algo inseguro, sino que; cuando lo recordó, su amado ya estaba dentro de el.

Todavía no quería aceptar que Praxedes le había penetrado, quería que fuera un sueño; pero le dolía cada vez que sentía al mayor avanzar lentamente en el; unas lágrimas de dolor salieron de sus ojos verdes; Toothless, al ver que su niño lloraba; junto su frente con la del menor, un simple y sencillo acto que logró transmitirle tranquilidad a Hiccup. El moreno, al ver que ya podía seguir, volvió a avanzar lentamente dentro de Hiccup.

Al estar totalmente adentro de su amado Hiccup se dio un tiempo para que ambos se acostumbraran, en especial Haddock; el era al que le estaba constando más tiempo el recuperar el aliento, sentía su cuerpo de gelatina desde le momento en que Praxedes le beso.

Toothless le beso nuevamente, un beso que robaba fácilmente el aliento; Hiccup no pudo evitar gemir entre ese beso. Al separar sus rostros algunos centímetros, Toothless se percato que Hiccup estaba rojo igual que un tomate. Quería seguir pero si el menor no estaba listo, no iba a insistir; no quería lastimarlo, eso era lo último que quería.

—Praxedes—dijo Hiccup con hilo de voz—Pu-puedes moverte.

Esa frase fue el inicio de un vaivén suave y dulce, a Hiccup le dolía debido a que era su primera vez, jamás se imagino que su primera vez iba a ser de esa forma; siempre imagino que ese momento intimo seria con Astrid, una joven guerrera de la aldea, pero ella dejo más que en claro que jamás se sentiría atraída por el.

Hubo un momento, un simple movimiento, donde Toothless roso a duras penas la próstata del castaño, lo cual provoco un gemido vergonzosamente agudo, similar al de una mujer.

—A-ahí Praxedes—escuchar su nombre de esa manera fue alcanzar el cielo para Toothless, acató las suplicas de Hiccup y repitió el movimiento, pero ahora un poco mas certero que antes.

Los agudos gemidos que emitía Hiccup eran silenciados por el beso que Toothless se negaba a romper. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se vinieran, Toothless dentro de Hiccup y este, en medio de ambos vientres.

Después de esa entrega, oficialmente; ambos eran pareja a escondidas de toda la aldea.

Ahora esta unido el pasado y el presente, por más que alguien lo intensase, jamás podrían borrarlo, pero a su vez era el fin; ambos caerían y sabrían lo que era estar de luto.

El decir que solo tuvieron esa entrega de amor, seria mentira, varias veces volvieron a entregarse.

Pero, un día o mas bien dicho, una noche; un ataque de dragones ocurrió en la aldea, Hiccup le suplico a Praxedes que se fuera a la uranata. Haddock debía quedarse para poder ayudar su pueblo.

Al moreno no le quedo de otra mas que irse, pero; cuando llego a su destino, escucho el grito de ayuda de su pareja, sin dudarlo dos veces; decidió tomar su forma de dragón para llegar más rápido. Estando nuevamente en la aldea y escondido entre las sombras vio a su amado, cuando lo vio; fue sin dudarlo a salvarle.

Cuando logro que ese dragón se fuera, volteo a ver a su amado; Hiccup veía sorprendido a ese dragón, pero esa dulce mirada y ese inconfundible color verde tóxico; solo con eso se dio cuenta que era Praxedes.

Extendió su brazo para poder tocar al dragón, pero en eso, los adultos de la aldea fueron tras el ser alado, lo sometieron y estaban más que dispuestos a sacrificarle.

—No—fue lo que dijo Hiccup al ver que empezaron a atacar al dragón—No—sin duda, era doloroso el ver aquello; intentaba acercarse pero su amada madre lo sujeto evitando que se acercara.

El dragón peleaba, pero al ver el rostro de su niño amado, creyó que el dolor que reflejaba su mirada era porque estaba atando a sus semejantes, dejo de luchar, tampoco peleo cuando uno de ellos le perforo el pecho con una espada de frío metal.

—¡Papá, no; por favor detente!—sin duda, esa era la primera vez que escuchaban gritar así al heredero, su madre le soltó apenas y lo escucho gritar de esa forma, con paso veloz se aproximo a donde estaba el dragón agonizando, estando a un lado de la criatura, se arrodillo para poder abrazarle—No, lo lamento mucho Praxedes… yo no quería que nada de esto pasara, debiste decirme que eras un dragón desde el inicio y te hubiera protegido—dijo sin importarle que toda la aldea le viera sorprendido.

Para terminar de sorprender a los aldeanos, Toothless; con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se transformo a su forma semejante a la de los humanos.

—Pecas, yo… te amo—decía con la poca fuerza que aún tenia—escuché tu grito de ayuda, no quería saber o ver que morías; por lo que, decidí… sacrificar mis alas para que tu-tu pudieras vivir—si la aldea estaba sorprendida por como reaccionaba el heredero; de que el foráneo al cual atendieron como uno más de ellos, era un dragón; podría decirse que a más de algunos les dio un paro cardíaco al ver que el dragón y el heredero se besaron—Pecas, nunca olvides; cuanto te amo—esas fueron las últimas palabras dichas por el humano-dragón.

—No, Prax; por favor despierta, sobreviviste ese ataque de Látigo Afilado, podrás sobrevivir esto… despierta, por favor despierta.

La aldea, solamente guardo silencio; aunque suene sorprendente por parte de los padres del niño; los cuales tenían muchas cosas que decirle a su hijo, pero sabían que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para decirlas.

Toothless se fue, jamás volverá; pero un chico le espera cada día en donde le conoció, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo pero Hiccup jamás renunciara, y menos ahora; días después de la muerte de su amor, nauseas y mareos atosigaban a el chico, llevándolo con la vieja bruja, esta dijo que debido a la magia que Praxedes tenia, una parte de ella se había transmitido a el; causando que en su vientre se llegara a formar el fruto de una de sus muchas entregas que llegaron a tener.

Durante meses, hasta el día de parto; iba donde le conoció, pero ahora que el fruto de ese amor nació; seguía yendo más y más seguido, esperando que los tres pudieran estar juntos de nuevo.


End file.
